On My Own
by Arsha Clarek
Summary: Jack is left alone on a rainy night in Cardiff. To cheer himself up, he thinks about someone special. Mentions of Torchwood. Based on the song "On My Own," from Les Miserables. Could be seen as platonic or romantic, up to you!


Disclaimer: I do not own Jack, the Doctor, Torchwood, or Les Misereables.

I've had this idea for a while. I love Les Miserables, and On My Own is one of my favorite songs. As I was listening to it, I couldn't help but think of Jack thinking about the Doctor. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Jack walked past what used to be the Torchwood hub as the sun slowly set behind him. Even if it was rebuilt, Jack knew he could never return. That was his place to live and work while he waited for the Doctor. Well, the Doctor had come, and offered to take Jack with him.

And Jack had said _no._

Crowds in the surrounding square had slowed as Jack sat on a bench facing the water. He let his thoughts drift to the team he had given the Doctor up had missed them then. But he missed them so much more now. Tosh and Owen, gone together but still apart. Ianto, , who had died in his arms. Gwen, who he had a feeling would not return with the new baby. Jack had never felt so alone.

**And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to  
And now the night is near  
Now I can make believe he's here**

It was realy the only thing to do at this point. Sit and wait for the Doctor. Jack sighed and watched the water trickling down the monument. That's all that he wanted. He wanted his Doctor, his friend to come and bring him to another world.

**Sometimes I walk alone at night****  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head**

****Jack closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he a vision of the Doctor was sitting next to him. He didn't even glace up when it began to drizzle. He locked eyes with this vision- his doctor. The one who had saved him form a stolen ship with a ticking German bomb, and then proceeded to dance with him. This was the version of the Doctor that Jack liked the best. He was the most daring of the ones he had met. He had met his Ninth regeneration and the polar opposite Tenth regeneration. He had a feeling that he had encountered a few other versions, but nothing had ever been confirmed.

But Nine was the most daring. The most impulsive, the most willing to try anything new. The most willing to protect those he cared about. Nine was the one that Jack had worked so hard to impress. The one whose face lit up the brightest, and the one whose smile made Jack swoon,

**On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me  
**

Jack looked away remembering his parting kiss with Nine. When he looked back the vision of the Ninth Doctor was gone. In his place, there was a lanky man with a long coat and a warm expression on his face. The Tenth Doctor. WHile Nine had been the voice of reason in his head, Ten had been the one who had found him. The one who had brought him back, and restored his faith in the mad man in the blue box. Ten had offered him the stars, even after all that had happened. Even after the Doctors timey-wimey instincts told him "no."

And together, they set off on another adventure.

**In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever**

The Doctor had always been so positive around Jack. He noticed the little things, and always smiled. As Jack sat with his silent, imaginary, Doctor, he tried to do the same thing. To smile. To laugh. For a time, he was transported to another world, where everything was good.

And then he heard someone yelling as they walked past the fountai that served as an entrance to the hub. And Jack remembered, that everything was gone. The Hub, the team, everything he had worke towards for more then a century, all of it. Gone.

**And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us **

Jack smiled and put his hand flat on the bench as if to cover the Doctor's hand. But instead of the warm hand he was expecting to find, his hand only made contact with a cold, wet, hardwood bench. He but back tears as he sighed.

**I love him**  
**But when the night is over**  
**He is gone**  
**The river's just a river**  
**Without him**  
**The world around me changes**  
**The trees are bare and everywhere**  
**The streets are full of strangers**

Jack stood and walked away from the bench. He cast his eyes up to the stars that were, despite the clouds, slightly visable. Even if he couldn't see them, Jack knew the stars were there. They always had been, and always would be. Jack had been there once, too. And that's where he was. His Doctor. His friend.

He was out there living his life.

**I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world would go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known  
**

The Doctor was free. And from what Jack could tell, he was also for the most part fairly happy. And he didn't need Jack to be happy. Of course, Jack had been telling himself voer and over that he did. But maybe it was the way around. Maybe, just maybe, Jack needed the Doctor.

**I love him **Jack whispered.**  
I love him **he said stronger.**  
I love him  
But only on my own**

Jack sighed and sat back down on the bench.

"Jack? Is it really you?" A voice called out from behind him. Now, there was a chance that this could be , politely he turned around, and was greeted by a young man wearing a tweed suit and a bowtie.

"I'm sorry, have we met? Cap'n Jack Harkness, at your service." Jack said, extending his hand. The young man made a face soomewhere between exxcitement and annoyance, and slapped it away.

"_Stoppit."_

"Doc?!" Jack exclaimed.

"I knew you'd get it!" The Doctor exclaimed throwing his arms around his friend. Jack reciprocated. They stayed like that for a while, content with the fact that even after all of their loss, they had each other, and there was a good chance that the other wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Oh, I've missed you."

* * *

Please, let me know what you like and don't like, as this is one of my only ways of getting feedback on my writing. I hope you all liked it!

-Arsha


End file.
